Amongst Friends
by Warmwoollenmittens
Summary: After being confronted by his oldest and dearest friend following his performance of Edelweiss, Georg is forced to confront the feelings he's been so desperate to suppress. My first fanfiction, reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: man to man, friend to friend

Ever since she had put him in his place, stood before him dripping wet as her dress clung to the contours of her body, Georg's perception of Maria had changed. She was not the timid, irresponsible little girl he had assumed her to be, but a headstrong, outspoken young woman who had opened his eyes to his failings as a father. A harsh truth ignored by so many around him, but brought brutally into his line of vision by this slip of a governess that now so often appeared in his thoughts.

The weeks that followed after their mutual understanding that day had been filled with laughter, music and a general sense of peace that felt as if it had spread through his soul like sunshine. Maria had been entirely right, he had not known his children, and reconnecting with them with her to guide him had been a blessing in more ways than one.

And now, as she stood before him in a room full of observers while he sang edelweiss, he realised he felt utterly alone with her, as if their surroundings were melting away from under them. He locked eyes with Maria, as she radiated beauty in her captivating blue dress, and found he couldn't tear his gaze away as the final lyrics of his melody came to an end. There was no denying it anymore, he needed her.

"Just say the word Georg and you can be part of my new act," Max's interjection forced Georg back into the room, "the von trapp family singers".

Still deep in thought as he pondered the heavy ache in his chest, Georg let the comment slide as a general titter of amusement spread through the room. He laughed along but he was evidently distracted. Maria had looked so innocent when watching his performance and he felt a pang of shame as his eyes had wondered to her dress and his imagination had conjured up previously memorised images of her dripping form by the lake. The image had appeared a few times in his dreams only to cause him to wake with a particularly stubborn part of his body standing to attention. He had only once given in to the need to relieve his frustration, when the dream had taken a particularly vivid turn in which fraulein Maria had entwined her naked form with his in the throes of passion - and he had been plagued with shame ever since at his lack of self discipline.

And now his breath caught as he again remembered the slight curve of her breast in the same way it curved now under the blue material, the swell of her hip that was now also accentuated, the slight peak of her nipples as the cold had had its effect. God forgive me, he thought as he quickly suppressed the intense physical and emotional need for her rising within him.

Elsa was saying something about hosting a party and he quickly humoured her in one way or another with an open ended reply as an eruption of excitement spread through the room. He was grateful to Maria for announcing the children's bedtime - it was a welcome distraction and one that he knew would temporarily save him from revealing too much in his body language and overly quiet demeanour. He watched as she gathered them together to say good night; a perfect combination of subtle discipline and complete adoration for her charges emanated from her, and his heart swelled.

After bidding each of his children good night his smouldering gaze met Maria's eyes once more as she stood in the doorway, "good night fraulein," he murmured, hoping that he hadn't imagined the slight colouring of her cheeks as he gazed upon her from his position on the sofa.

"Goodnight captain," Maria held his gaze for only a few seconds before bidding both Max and Elsa the same, turning on her heels and leaving the three aristocrats alone. Georg's eyes lingered on the doorway for a few moments before he fixed his gaze intensely on his glass of scotch - when had his minor attraction to the governess developed into an intense need to hold her, caress her, seek out her company whenever he could? She had fascinated him in their rare moments alone together since their argument, discussing the children, the mountains, authors, musicians, their love of country and even their views on politics. He found that time flew by in her company, or it stood still - he couldn't decide. All he knew was that it had to stop. He was committed to Elsa and Maria was committed to God.

"Darling?" Elsa penetrated his thoughts.

"Mmm?"

"Max was just explaining how delightful he found the puppet show," Elsa trilled, her face a perfectly rehearsed epitome of feminine sophistication.

"Yes Georg, they're truly magnificent, what they'll do at the festival," Max interjected, "and fraulein Maria, a remarkable young woman if she can sway the likes of the stubborn captain von Trapp," he mused as Georg felt his body tense. He forced a grimaced smile and got up to refill his glass.

"Yes it almost seems a shame that such a fine young girl would dedicate herself to a life of poverty and submission," Elsa declared watching Georg intensely, "don't you think so my darling?"

She knew, Georg realised. She knew what she'd seen during his performance and she was testing him. He concentrated on pouring his scotch, filling his glass with slightly more liquid than he otherwise would have and allowing the nectar to burn at his throat.

"Quite, quite," Max chimed in, unknowingly saving Georg from having to make a forced reply, "such a young, vibrant attractive little thing and yet she'll be confined to those abbey walls before long." He sighed into his glass, "pity, I'm sure she'd have many young admirers within society and would find a very nice life for herself."

Georg's eyes had unintentionally jerked in Max's direction upon hearing this statement and he realised that the small change in his body language hadn't been lost on his oldest friend. Max eyed him over the top of his glass with a knowing look, one that spoke volumes, and Georg felt like an errant school boy caught in the act.

"Mmm," He replied again, for fear that attempting to form a constructed sentence would reveal too much of his inner struggle. He moved to the window, gently swilling the contents of his glass.

Frustrated at his guarded demeanour and her inability to decipher his behaviour, Elsa admitted defeat, at least for this evening. She would see if Georg was any more receptive tomorrow and knew better than to pester him when he was as foreboding as he was currently being. Sighing gracefully, she got to her feet and clapped her hands together, "well, I think it's high time I retired to my room and got some much needed beauty sleep," she trilled, as Max kissed her hand goodnight. "Georg my darling, I shall see you in the morning and we can discuss our plans for the party," she sashayed across the room to his side, planting a chaste kiss on his cheek and he bade her goodnight with a smile and a pat of her hand.

As she left the room, Georg let out the breath he'd unknowingly been holding and begrudgingly made his way back to the spot on the sofa where he'd sang, settling against the cushions and sipping at his drink, allowing the tension to leave his body.

Max cleared his throat and fixed Georg with a stare that could otherwise have been considered stern if it wasn't for his playful character.

"What?" Georg barked impatiently, he was in no mood to be tested.

"You know bloody well what Georg," max retorted, his eyebrows knitting together, "I haven't seen you this lovesick since your early days persuing Agathe."

The hairs on the back of Georg's neck stood on end and he couldn't decipher whether it was due to the mention of Agathe's name or the insinuation of Max's comment. Still, he remained calm and did his best to feign ignorance.

"Yes, well Elsa is quite an enchanting woman, I'd hardly be a man if I wasn't charmed," he replied, "wouldn't you agree?"

Max scoffed and leaned forward in his chair, "come now Georg, we are both men after all. Do not try to fool your oldest and most mischievous friend," he smirked.

"And just what is it you're trying to insinuate Max?" Georg snipped, his patience waning.

"Fraulein Maria." Max stated matter of factly, and Georg froze.

"I've been watching you with her Georg and your infatuation with her has been developing for some time now. At first I thought it was a mutual respect, a mere friendship, then perhaps just an innocent attraction.. After all, she is young and virginal, and it's natural for that to resinate with us men.. it's not as if I haven't noticed her myself from time to time..."

Georg jumped to his feet, "you will stop right there Max. She is under my protection, how dare you speak of her or look at her that way!"

"The way you look at her, you mean?" Max interjected, fixing him with another knowing stare. Georg felt the heat rise in his cheeks and he clenched his fists.

"That's different," He blurted out in defence, feeling himself becoming flustered.

"And why is that?" Max asked coolly, "because you know she looks at you the same way?"

Georg met his eyes for the first time during their heated exchange and slowly sank back into his seat. He knocked back the remainder of his drink and swept a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Max.. I..," Georg was visibly distressed.

"Georg please," max held up his hand "you needn't stand on ceremony for me, you're my dearest friend after all and I will never forget the grief you suffered. we all watched helplessly as you retreated further and further into your loss," it was rare that Max Detweiler was ever so sentimental, "and I've also watched over the last few weeks as the man we all once knew has returned to us."

Georg met his gaze again reluctantly. His friend clearly knew him better than he knew himself at times.

"You suffered such misery Georg. I would hate to watch you suffer all over again."

Taking a deep breath, Georg stood and began pacing slowly, attempting to make sense of his thoughts.

"I don't know where to start Max," he flinched, feeling a little relief at the opportunity to unload some of his burden.

"Let's start at the very beginning," Max quipped.

Georg smiled despite himself, and turned to face his friend, "well, I suppose in the beginning I was riled by her blatant disregard for any kind of discipline," he began, resuming his pacing, "she got under my skin and it played on my thoughts. I realise now she went against my wishes in the children's best interests. She's the first person to have stood up to me in a very long time and it intrigued me further."

Max nodded, "she got through to you when no one else could."

"Since then there have been times, moments we've shared, where I've gotten to know her, and I've let her get to know me.. and I find myself seeking her company often," Georg pondered, walking over to the window for the second time that night, "she's quite remarkable really. Did you know she can speak French and English? And read Latin? And that she likes to write as well as read. And it's not just the guitar that she can play," he appeared to be talking to no one in particular at this point, almost as though his thoughts were finally spilling from him and it was difficult to stop it as the relief of his confessions washed over him.

Max listened as his suspicions were confirmed. This was more than a physical attraction, more than a simple case of lust. As his friend gushed about the little things he found most enchanting about Maria, the smaller details of their shared thoughts and rare moments together, it became glaringly obvious to Max. Georg was in love with her.

"She sees the good in everything and everyone," Georg continued, "she brought me back to my children, and I wasn't ready for the impact she's made on our lives."

Max nodded in agreement, "you weren't expecting to fall in love again."

Georg was torn from his reverie and spun away from the window to face his friend with a look of alarm, "what did you say?"

Max took another sip of his scotch calmly. It appeared that, despite his inner turmoil, Georg hadn't yet grasped the extent of his feelings.

"You are in love with the girl Georg, surely you must see that."

"I.. It's.. It's not that simple!" Georg retorted as he resumed pacing again, his face reddening as his expression contorted, "It's just an attraction.. And I'm just displacing my love for Agathe onto the person who has come closest to being a mother for the children since her death," he spluttered, "I'm just... I'm just grateful to her for all she's done for us, it's nothing more than gratitude and admiration for the effect she's had on all of us."

Max studied his glass thoughtfully while Georg's heart raced. He couldn't be in love with her, could he? Cared for her, respected her, admired her, lusted after her, yes.. But love?

"Georg," Max interjected, "it's actually quite simple, despite your unfathomable desire to deny yourself any chance at true happiness. Do you respect her? Admire her?"

Georg stared at his friend and nodded slowly.

"And you say you find yourself seeking her company more often than not."

Georg nodded again.

"And her opinions, her thoughts on your lifestyle, your children, your ambitions, these matter to you?"

Another reluctant nod.

"In that case Georg, there is only one thing left to ask and do forgive me for asking," max added cautiously, "but, man to man, friend to friend.. do you desire her?" Max of course already knew the answer, but he wanted his friend to admit it to himself, to admit what he so desperately tried to suppress.

Georg couldn't mask his sharp intake of breath as the image of the Maria from his dreams, naked and writhing before him, came to the forefront of his mind. He closed his eyes in a pained expression, attempting to rid himself of the arousal that threatened to course through him. He said nothing.

"Georg, be honest with yourself. You owe yourself that much. Do you desire her, pine for her, long to take her to your.."

"Yes!" Georg spat, Max's words having had their intended effect, "yes max, are you happy?" He seethed, hating himself for his sordid confession. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Georg," Max sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, "why do you insist on punishing yourself for feeling things you thought you could no longer feel? You know as well as I do that these feelings are real and pure and natural, your confessions tonight have been proof enough of that."

"But.. What about Elsa? And what of Maria's commitment to her faith? She's a postulant for goodness sake, my longing for her has been nothing but deplorable..to tarnish her in that way.."

"Take all the surrounding circumstances away Georg and you are just a man who is in love with a woman. And I'm sad to say I don't know too much about the fairer sex, but I know what I saw in her eyes when you sang, and it mirrored what I've seen in your eyes these last few weeks. The question is what do you intend to do about it?" Max took a long sip of his scotch and stretched comfortably, as if his declaration was of no more consequence than what he'd had for breakfast.

Georg thought long and hard about Max's observation - he'd been so consumed by his own denial he had refused to acknowledge what he himself had seen in Maria's eyes - longing.

His friend sighed and got up from his seat, a silent indication of his intention to retire for the night. He clapped Georg on the back, "being in love is no sin Georg. I understand the complexity of the situation and I admit Elsa is a dear friend of mine, but you are like a brother to me and after everything you've been through, to deny what you truly want, what you truly need... That would be the real sin."

And with his powerful words ringing in Georg's ears, Max left his friend to ponder on how the often frivolous and immature Heir Detweiler had become so wise.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I've been working hard to get this chapter up quickly so I hope you enjoy it! Reviews always welcome.

 **Chapter 2: Troubled sleep**

 _Her bare skin, glistening with perspiration, her gasps as they shared a hot, raspy breath, their naked bodies intertwined, her pond-soaked clothes discarded on the floor…_

" _Georg," his breathy name on her lips sending a wave of intense arousal through his body, her fingers raking desperately through his hair, gripping his strong shoulders._

" _Georg my darling, I need you.."_

 _His desperation to fulfil her need, his own need, as he found her mouth on his._

" _I love you my darling.."_

 _A shared look, a passionate kiss, a moan in unison as they became one…_

Georg awoke with a shout, gasping for breath, his torso glistening with sweat and his lower body betraying his thoughts. The dreams were becoming more frequent, not to mention vivid and he cursed himself for wishing that he hadn't awoken so soon.

Refusing to tarnish Maria in the way he had allowed himself to once before, he got out of bed and made his way to the balcony, where the cool night air greeted him by way of minor relief.

" _Do you desire her?"_ Max's words from earlier that evening rang loudly in his ears. Of course he did, he could no longer deny the intensity of his longing to touch her, kiss her, caress her – the mere thought of doing so caused his chest to ache and his loins to burn. He put his face in his hands as he allowed the cool breeze to brush over his skin, slowly easing his sense of guilt.

Yes, he desired her, but what troubled Georg most was Max's observation that he was in love with her. Such a feeling was not so easy to admit. But try as he might, Georg couldn't ignore what he had felt when the Maria from his dreams had breathed her passionate confession in his ear.

" _I love you my darling.."_

Euphoric. He had felt euphoric.

 _Agathe my love, please forgive me_ , he thought, aware of the fact that it was not his feelings towards Elsa he felt he was betraying. He cared for Elsa, he really did. At one point he could have maybe even tricked himself into feeling love for her. But his duty to Elsa, his fondness for her, had never been nor ever would be a threat to the all-consuming love and passion he had felt for his late wife. As a result, he had felt little guilt in allowing himself Elsa's companionship.

And yet the way his breath caught when he thought of Maria, the way he ached just to be near her, the guttural longing he felt when her eyes bore into him, the way it pained him to watch her with his family without her being a part of it.. He found himself wondering whether Agathe would've given him her blessing if she could.

Georg was immediately pulled from his troubled thoughts as something caught his eye in the gardens beyond the balcony. A silhouette drifted from in between the trees and moved gracefully across to peer out over the gates onto the lake, illuminated in an almost ghostly hue by the moonlight.

At first Georg did a double-take in disbelief. Surely he was not hallucinating that Agathe's spirit had come to appease him. He leaned against the balcony railings, feeling the cold metal against his lower torso, squinting into the darkness to decipher what exactly he was witnessing.

His pulse suddenly quickened and his mouth went dry. It was Maria.

He held his breath as he watched her, the familiar ache in his chest knocking the air out of him as it always did in her presence. She was a vision, he allowed himself to admit. The evening glow washed over her form, highlighting her curves, the shimmer of her hair, the flow of her nightgown in the breeze.

Oh Georg, you really are in trouble, he muttered to himself, unable to look away from her.

How on earth had she managed to get into the gardens at this time of night? Everyone knew the doors to the villa were locked after 11pm. The faintest flicker of a smile played on his lips as he pictured his free-spirited, whirlwind of a governess scurrying down the trellis outside her bedroom in an adventurous escape, as the summer night called out to her. If he knew her as well as he hoped he did, he would guess that she had done exactly that.

He wished he could join her - he longed just to stand by her side, share her view of the majestic mountains, understand what she was thinking - but he knew he couldn't.

And yet, he pondered, was it abhorrent to merely want to take an evening stroll around the grounds with her? Surely to be in her company was nothing out of the ordinary, nothing to feel guilty about.

 _"Being in love is no sin Georg,"_ Max's words rang clear again for the second time that evening. It was surely no sin just to talk to Maria - and oh how he longed to talk to her.

His mind wandered back to some of the rare moments they'd shared alone together over the last few weeks. They'd initially discuss the children but their conversations would often turn to a range of other topics as they became more comfortable with one another. Some things they would agree on, others they would innocently bicker over. He had begun to cherish and look forward to these little meetings and it had been a while since he had shared one of these wonderful exchanges with her.

He missed her and he realised with a sigh that if it was a sin to be near her, then he'd happily be deemed a sinner for the rest of his days.

Knowing that what he was about to do was utterly absurd but convincing himself it was perfectly innocent, Georg left the balcony and hurriedly gathered his shirt, trousers and red velvet smoking jacket, pulling them on with haste before grabbing his set of keys.

He dashed down the grand staircase, suddenly afraid that he might miss her somehow, that her midnight stroll would be coming to an end. He noted with a pang of irritation that he was acting like an uncontrollable teen, practically tripping over his own feet in his desperation to be near this woman. And for what? What was he hoping to achieve? His behaviour was absurd and yet his feet kept moving.

He willed himself to slow his pace as he approached the door, stepping into the evening air and taking a deep breath. As he began to move toward the steps of the veranda he realised with dismay that Maria's silhouette no longer stood before the lake.

Just as he was about to admit defeat and turn back into the villa, Georg heard a bizarre rustling coming from the side of the building, just out of his line of vision. Perplexed, he descended the steps and moved across the grass towards the source of the noise.

Squinting through the semi-darkness, Georg suddenly bit back a laugh at the sight before him: a skilful and rather agile Maria was attempting to climb up the trellis below her bedroom window. His previous suspicions about her escape route so late at night had obviously been correct and he felt the hilarity of the situation appease his inner torment.

He cleared his throat playfully and heard Maria gasp as she froze midway up the trellis.

"What on earth do you think you're doing Fraulein?" He mused, finding great solace in how easy it was to tease her.

"Oh captain!" She spluttered, "I'm.. I'm so sorry, I went out for a walk and they locked the doors earlier than usual and I didn't want to wake everybody up..."

It was half true, Maria thought as her heart thudded against her ribs - she didn't feel like telling the captain that she'd had trouble sleeping and had climbed down the trellis when she'd felt as though the lake and mountains were calling out to her. She had not expected company, least of all the company of the man who had caused her inability to sleep.

There was a pause as they gazed at each other. The smile playing on the captain's lips quickly vanished as he realised with a jolt of excitement, mingled with a sense of shame, that her nightgown revealed her bare legs from his position beneath her.

"Well..," he cleared his throat uncomfortably, "as impressed as I am by your climbing abilities I'd much prefer it if you were to join me on solid ground." He'd be in far less danger of remembering his vivid dream in quite so much detail if her shapely calves were not so visible.

She scrambled down the trellis with impressive ease and brushed off her hands, managing somehow to make such an unladylike action appear endearing. She met his smirk with a breezy smile and he noted how only weeks ago she would've tensed under his stern gaze while he disparaged her behaviour. How their relationship had changed.

As he gazed upon her she felt her cheeks redden slightly, "I take it I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep tonight captain?" She asked.

 _Naked bodies intertwined..._

"No, I myself had trouble sleeping," Georg shook the mental image from his mind, "it's rather warm tonight."

She nodded, "I just couldn't resist the beautiful night sky and before I knew it I was out here exploring it all," she explained as they began strolling back towards the lake.

He loved her carefree spirit, it was this he had been so desperate to encounter when he'd rushed from his bedroom to meet her. The happiness in her expression over life's simple pleasures, it filled him with joy.

"And what of this view?" he smiled, gesturing to the breathtaking hills pitted against the serenity of the calm waters as they stood in the spot that, not so long ago, she had so fiercely defended his children and so effortlessly opened his heart, "what is your favourite part?"

They leaned against the gate together, the sky littered with stars above them and the breeze rustling through the trees.

She sighed and looked out across the water as he studied her, relieved that he could simply gaze upon her uninterrupted.

"I love the contrast between the powerful mountains and the tranquillity of the water," she breathed, turning to face him, "the mountains seem almost domineering and yet they appear so at home beside the peace and serenity of the lake."

Her words struck him as he realised that the comparison seemed almost too fitting.

"Almost like the two of us.." He whispered, unable to stop the words from escaping his lips, their underlying meaning hanging palpably between them. His heart threatened to burst from his ribcage as he heard Maria's breathing quicken, their eyes meeting in the moonlight as she nodded slowly, her expression that of the anguish he himself had been feeling.

"Much like the two of us.." She murmured in agreement, her blue eyes betraying her inner struggle as they gazed upon him.

"Maria.." He breathed desperately as he brought his hand up to her face, gently caressing her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed as she leant into his touch, causing his body to burn with desire. This was madness, but he was far past the point of sanity. He needed to know, needed to see that her longing matched his own, that he hadn't imagined the growing connection between them.

He brought his other hand up to cradle the other side of her face, running his fingertips across her jawline and down her neck as he slowly closed the gap between them.

His entire body ached with need as Maria's trembling form pressed against him and her rosy lips parted slightly, mesmerising him. He could no longer deny what he so desperately felt, what caused him to toss and turn at night, what left him feeling breathless in her presence... He was utterly in love with her.

And as he gave in to his feelings he found himself gently brushing the lips of the woman he loved with his own – their softness causing his mind to reel and their shared breath evoking a slight moan from him.

Almost as quickly as he had discovered elation, Georg felt heart break when, mere seconds later, Maria gently pushed away from him. Her face was contorted with sadness and she slowly backed away from him. He tried desperately to hold her to him, not wanting the moment to end.

"Please, Georg.. Don't." She whispered, tears pooling in her eyes. The sound of his name on her lips for the first time was bittersweet torture and he felt crestfallen as she slipped slowly from his embrace.

"Maria..." he appeared tortured, silently begging her not to shy away from him.

"I..I can't.." The pain in her eyes was evident as she gazed at his bewildered face, "I'm sorry.."

She turned on her heels and fled towards the villa, leaving Georg to curse into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much again for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

 **Chapter 3: Is This Goodbye?**

Maria sat on the end of her bed, her breathing ragged after her escape from the captain just moments before. A whirlwind of emotions threatened to consume her. It hadn't been his actions that had caused her to flee, but rather the desperate need she'd felt inside, the overwhelming desire to allow him her whole body, her whole soul. In those moments in which he had so gently caressed her, time seemed to stand still and the desperation to embrace him had been intoxicating. Feeling his fingertips on her bare skin had stoked the feeling in Maria that she had so often felt in his presence but, until now, had been too naive to recognise: lust. She had felt unadulterated lust in his arms. It was a new and delicious feeling, sweet torture in fact. And she had very nearly given in to it, it had felt so right.. Almost pure. How could one of the seven deadly sins feel so pure?

She had fled not to escape him but to escape herself.. She may have been young and virginal but she had read enough romance novels to understand what she had felt and how dangerously close she had come to allowing those feelings to consume her.. She had felt her inhibitions slipping away from her the more he had caressed her. And the tortured moan that had escaped him as their lips had brushed... Her head spun as she remembered the twisted sound and the effect it had had on her.

What was he doing to her? The weeks that had followed after their argument by the lake had been the happiest of her life, watching the captain return to himself as his children flourished in his presence. As the weeks had gone on, they had spent some evenings together in his study discussing the children's progress, sharing their thoughts on their favourite authors and musicians, sometimes even discussing their very different pasts. He would tease her for her rambunctious ways and likewise she would playfully torment him for his previous inclination towards whistles and orders. In these moments alone, her attraction to the captain had not been so glaringly obvious to her but she had recognised a deep admiration, a longing to be in his company more often than not.

It was not until their eyes had met during his beautiful rendition of Edelweiss that she had felt the full extent of her lust, mingled with the overwhelming respect and comfort that his company so often evoked. He was almost painfully handsome to her in those moments. She feared she had let her expression reveal too much during the love song as they seemed unable to tear their gazes from one another... She had hardly been able to breathe.

How could she face him knowing what had happened between them and, worse still, knowing that it couldn't happen again? How could she ever meet his eye when she knew she'd be gripped with such anguish? How could she stay and watch as the baroness eventually claimed him? Maria felt she would drown in her own sorrow.

There was only one thing for it, she realised with sadness, as she lay back on the sheets and pulled the duvet up around her for comfort, finding herself wishing that it was the Captain's arms. She would have to leave, she would have to go back to the abbey where she would be safe from the intensity of his gaze, the intensity of the heat that seemed to radiate between them.

She would summon her courage and tell him of her resignation after breakfast in the morning, she decided. That way she would have enough time to give the children a proper goodbye before their lessons and be on her way to the abbey just before lunch. Oh how terribly she'd miss them all, but it was necessary, she convinced herself.

Plagued by her sense of sadness but comforted by her determination to make things right in the morning, Maria eventually drifted into an uneasy sleep for the few hours of night that remained.

* * *

The grandfather clock across the bedroom struck 7am and Georg growled as he pulled himself out of the bed he had lay awake in since his encounter with Maria. He was livid with himself, agitated by lack of sleep, and particularly resentful of the situation he had somehow found himself in. A dark mood, to say the least.

He got dressed impatiently, his brow knitted together in thought as he checked his tired reflection. He noted the dark circles under his eyes and scowled as he tamed a stray hair on his head, striving for the discipline he had somehow let slip because of a certain young woman. He felt sullen, almost sulky, that what he so desperately craved was so close and yet so out of reach. The knowledge that he would soon have to exchange false pleasantries with Elsa over breakfast while fighting the urge to gaze at Maria only darkened his mood. He was so very tired of pretending.

"Pull yourself together man!" He chastised himself. Surely he was past this, past losing control of his emotions. But try as he might he couldn't rid himself of the memory of Maria trembling in his arms.. The way she had allowed him to touch her, and the way she'd parted her lips for him.. It had been utterly delectable. It had given him hope, only for it to be ripped from him moments later when she had fled.

He gripped the sides of the dressing table and inhaled deeply, attempting to push past the ache he felt. He would face today like a man and keep his emotions in check - he had managed it after Agathe's death and he could manage it again now that the situation called for it.

With that, he straightened his tie, cleared his throat and strode from the room, feeling particularly troubled despite his pep talk with his reflection. He descended the stairs, often the first to rise in the mornings, and made his way to the dining room to await breakfast. His children would be along soon, no doubt accompanied by their lovely governess.

Sure enough, not ten minutes later the children came bounding into the room, causing a great ruckus, followed by a quiet and somewhat subdued Maria, who hurriedly went to her seat. She didn't meet his eye and he felt his stomach clench into a ball of tension, frustration building as he struggled to keep control of the emotions he'd promised himself he'd keep in check.

He scowled for what felt like the hundredth time that morning and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to make sense of his thoughts over the din of the children's chatter, slowly but surely losing patience with himself.

Just as he willed himself to look in Maria's direction and try to make sense of what he saw in her downcast eyes, Elsa flounced into the room, her "good morning darling" ringing shrilly in his ears. Maria seemed to shrink into herself even more and it broke Georg's heart, he couldn't think straight over the children's caterwauling, he couldn't control his bubbling frustration, he couldn't control his anger at himself.. He felt as though chaos was ensuing around him.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted, the anger in his voice palpable as the room immediately fell silence and his children stared at him in shock.

"Do not for one minute forget that the first rule of this house is discipline, or have you suddenly forgotten yourselves!" He snapped, his inner turmoil manifesting itself in anger towards his beloved children, "now, you will sit in silence and let us all eat in peace!"

They looked at him with the same fear as they had when he had run the house like one of his ships as they slowly picked up their cutlery, and he suddenly felt ashamed of his outburst. So much for controlling his emotions, he thought.

But what struck him as most unbearable was the stern glare that suddenly emanated from Maria's eyes, her gaze finally meeting his for the first time since their kiss. She was disappointed in him, in his outburst, both of them knowing it hadn't had anything to do with the children - and he tore his gaze away, unable to bear her silent scrutiny.

"My my, Georg, you _are_ in a fine mood this morning," Max's sarcasm was evident as he strolled into the room, having heard the outburst on his way to join them all, "something troubling you?"

Georg seethed inwardly, staring at his plate.

"Come now Max, don't tease," Elsa trilled, her false gaiety only threatening to worsen Georg's mood, "come and sit by me and help yourself to a large plate of everything."

"Well how can I refuse," Max quipped, moving to take his seat, "as long as the current disposition of our gracious host much improves!"

Georg had had enough. He launched up onto his feet, his chair scraping along the floor aggressively, startling those around him. His children looked on in fear, waiting for the next onslaught, and he bit back the harsh words that threatened to tumble from him.

"Do excuse me," He snarled through gritted teeth, noting the dismay on Maria's face as he turned on his heel and made his way to the safety of his study, leaving a stunned audience behind him.

* * *

Maria had felt every emotion under the sun in the last twelve hours, but as she watched the captain stalk out of the room she couldn't help but feel angry. He had evidently felt distracted at breakfast and she understood what might have been troubling him, but the way he had treated the children, and Max for that matter, was disgraceful. It was as if the old captain had resurfaced overnight and she felt fiercely protective of the children in the face of such a possibility.

It would not do, she decided. Despite any apprehension she felt in facing the captain after what had happened between them, it was nothing compared to the obligation she felt to make sure he treated the children well after she left. She made a mental note to discuss it with him after breakfast, right before she would announce her resignation.

Feeling nervous but determined, she forced herself to finish what she had been absentmindedly pushing around her plate, attempting to give the children a reassuring smile as their confused faces conveyed what she herself had been feeling.

* * *

Georg sat at his desk with his head in his hands, having rid himself of his jacket and tie in an attempt to loosen the imaginary noose he felt suffocating him. He wasn't sure what had happened at the breakfast table but he knew he couldn't face what he had seen in Maria's eyes. He had been a coward and the realisation worsened his sense of unrest.

She had looked so forlorn, so troubled as she'd taken her seat and worse still, when Elsa had walked in she'd shrunk away from the room as if she had wanted to disappear. And yet when he had lost his temper, a fire had burned in her eyes as she had silently chastised him, her previous fragility having disappeared and her headstrong nature taking the reins. He struggled to grasp what she could be thinking or feeling.. Whether she struggled with longing as he did, or whether she couldn't stand the sight of him.

He started as a sharp knock at the door ripped him from his thoughts. He growled permission for entry, expecting to see Max in the doorway ready to berate him for his absurd behaviour. He was in no mood.

He realised with disbelief that it wasn't Max, but Maria, who slipped into the room, closing the door hastily behind her. Jumping to his feet, his expression conveying his evident shock, he tried his best to compose himself quickly.

"Fraulein...uh... Maria..," he wasn't sure how to address her, "please..." He gestured nervously for her to take a seat on the sofa, unable to draw words as his breath caught in his throat. What was she doing here? She was the last person he had expected to see.

The blood pounded in his ears as she approached his desk, ignoring his invitation to take a seat. Her eyes burned with the same fire as they had done at the breakfast table and her brow was knitted together in a frown.

Maria noticed that his shirt collar was open and his hair was mussed, no doubt from running a frustrated hand through it repeatedly before her arrival. She noted that she'd never seen him without his tie and jacket before and the sight thrilled her, despite her best intentions. Nevertheless, she forced herself to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Captain," she addressed him with the same bold determination that had struck him by the lakeside all those weeks ago, "the children are beside themselves with upset, they have done absolutely nothing to deserve such derision."

He sighed as he let her say her piece, knowing full well that her words were justified.

"It has taken them weeks to finally feel as though they have their father back, only to have you brush them aside with your temper - it won't do," she met his eyes for the first time since entering the room, her chest rising and falling as the passion in her words began to affect her.

He allowed himself to stare at her beautiful face, wishing the passion in her eyes was for him and him alone.

"After everything they've suffered," she continued as her voice shook, "I will not leave knowing their father might desert them again.."

He was about to stop her, to tell her that she had his undivided attention, to tell her that he agreed with her every word, until he realised what she had just said...

"Leave?" He asked, alarmed. She wasn't meant to leave for another month at least, "what do you mean leave?" Panic began to rise in his chest as he hurriedly moved out from behind his desk and stepped towards her.

Maria cursed herself for letting slip her intentions - she hadn't quite expected the news to affect him so. Despite her torment, she stood her ground, "yes sir, I think it's best that I return to the abbey today, my bags are packed and there is a bus I can catch shortly before lunch..."

Georg's head swam, how could she do this? How could she leave the children, leave him? Returning to a life that so clearly wasn't meant for her. He felt all the frustration, anger, pain, angst, all the suffering he'd endured in recent years, all the loneliness, all the confusion, building within him like a catalyst until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop." He silenced her instantly with his sharp and sudden declaration, his expression darkening.

"I don't care to hear anymore fraulein," his words were like acid on his tongue, "you are not going _anywhere_." And with that he turned back to his desk, took a seat and poured himself a large drink as if silently declaring that the conversation was over.

Maria stood stunned, staring at him as he took a swig from his glass. The man was insufferable! He didn't own her, how dare he suggest that he had any say in her whereabouts! The arrogance.

"Excuse me _captain_!" Her voice rose in volume as she struggled to control her frustration, "I wasn't aware that I was your property! I have made my decision to leave and I am hereby notifying you of my resignation!"

"With all due respect _fraulein_ , I decline your resignation!" He took another swig of his drink.

"I am leaving in two hours!" She declared stubbornly. _Who on earth did he think he was?_

"So that's it then?!" Georg stood again, slamming his glass down a little too hard, "you're just going to leave the children? I won't have it fraulein, they've suffered enough, you said so yourself!" _He_ had suffered enough.

"A lot of which was _your_ doing!" She seethed, her fists clenching, he was acting like a child.

"I'm well aware of my failings as a father Maria!" he paced back and forth behind his desk, his anger rising, fully aware he had used her first name.

"Well your behaviour this morning certainly said otherwise!" She spat, surprised by her own daring courage, "I've never seen such fear in their eyes!"

"I don't wish to hear anymore from you about.."

"Well you're hearing it nonetheless!" She shouted over him. He whirled around to face her, his expression contorted with anger as he strode towards her.

"None of this ridiculous conversation has anything to do with you leaving!" He shouted, the pain in his eyes evident, as he looked at her. The heat in the room was palpable. She could feel her own anger radiating off him and she seethed at his complete inability to be reasonable, "I cannot stay forever captain!"

"But I _want_ you to!" He shouted, his eyes burning and his chest heaving as the confession escaped him.

The silence that followed was torture as Georg watched Maria's expression change from anger, to bewilderment, to gradual understanding.. the hidden meaning of his outburst hanging palpably between them. Neither of them said a word for what felt like hours and he averted his gaze to the floor, unable to face her - knowing that his turmoil was written on his face. She knew.

He could feel her eyes boring into him and he waited for the inevitable moment when she would back away from him, fleeing once more. But, much to his surprise, she took a step towards him in an effort to close the gap between them.

He looked up to find her only inches away from him, her eyes suddenly burning with the same passion that had tormented him for so long. To his utter bewilderment, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him flush against her as her lips crashed against his.

She kissed him with a growing need and Georg welcomed her lips hungrily, pulling her body closer by the waist and allowing a groan to escape him. This was utter madness, he realised. Could this really be happening? Had she really just thrown herself at him? Should he put a stop to it?

He immediately abandoned all sense of reason as their bodies drifted towards the edge of the desk, finally meeting it with a gentle thud as she parted her mouth against his, inviting him to deepen their embrace.

His head spun, allowing the weeks of unhappiness, frustration and longing, to unleash itself in their kiss. He tasted her with such desperation that he thought it might frighten her, only to find that her need mimicked his own. He noticed with surprise that she was completely unafraid, completely confident in his arms and the thought thrilled him.

As her tongue danced with his own, he broke for air only to find the delectable skin of her neck with his lips. Her ragged breathing in his ear, her fingers tightening into fists in his hair, it ignited a desire within Georg he hadn't felt in years.

"Georg..." She gasped, sounding so much more irresistible than the Maria in his dreams. He savoured the way his name tumbled from her swollen lips in the midst of her pleasure and he clung to her desperately as his body began to betray his own intense need.

"Please don't leave me my darling," he begged, littering her neck and jawline with kisses before meeting her mouth again, pressing his body against hers and running his hands up into her hair. He had so much to say, so much he needed her to know, so much to show her.

But the warmth of her hands was pressed firmly against his chest distracting him with an intense craving for more contact than their clothes would allow. Almost as if she had read his thoughts, her fingers danced their way to his collar bone, tentatively stroking the bare skin exposed by his open shirt. He bit back the guttural moan that threatened to escape him.

"Maria, _what you do to me_ ," he breathed, his hands drifting from her hair and slowly brushing their way down to her breasts.. He could hardly believe his own boldness, but he was far past the point of no return.

Just as he contemplated the damage that would be done to his belongings, not to mention her virtue, if he were to sweep his desk clear and make room for the two of them, a loud knock at the door startled them apart.

As they hurriedly attempted to catch their breath and smooth their clothes, Max burst into the room impatiently.

"Georg, I really _must_ speak with you urgent... _Oh_ ," He looked between the two guilty parties - his livid friend looked mussed and breathless, Maria standing only metres away from him, fidgeting uncomfortably and looking equally as mussed.

A look of comprehension dawned Max's features as he looked from one to the other - they had either been arguing intensely or... "I do apologise," he smirked, "I wasn't aware you had.. company."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this racy chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please do review!


	4. Chapter 4

"Max just what in God's name do you think you're doing?" Georg snarled, leaning back awkwardly against the desk, his body's frustrations still evident after Maria's heated advances. He glanced at her guiltily, her lips were still swollen and her eyes were dark, playing traitor to what they had just been doing. He assumed, with slight panic, that he must've looked equally flustered in his current state and he tried to act as casual as he possibly could under the circumstances.

Max, ever the gentleman, thought it best not to press the situation with a very embarrassed Maria still in the room, so he merely met Georg's gaze with silent derision and stood his ground, pursing his lips. Maria looked from one man to the other, adrenaline coursing through her veins as the atmosphere hung thick between the three of them. Did Max suspect anything?

She caught Georg's eye as he made a slight inclination of his head towards the door, silently willing her to excuse herself, and she was more than happy to oblige.

"I... I think I best go and tend to the children," she stammered. A mutual understanding hung between them that they would continue what they'd started later. They had much to talk about and Maria's head spun as she rushed from the room, leaving the two gentlemen to confront one another.

Max watched Maria flee and close the door behind her before spinning on the spot to face his oldest friend, "My goodness, Georg," a wicked smirk dawned his features as he raised his eyebrows, "and to think I had you down as a man of honour!" Relishing the chance to berate his often sullen and reserved friend after catching him at his most vulnerable, Max moved across the room to pour himself a drink. He wasn't sure exactly what he had walked in on but he knew it had been something and the potential gossip was simply too delicious to ignore.

"You're out of line Max," Georg warned, "just what do you think you're doing bursting in here.."

"Ice?" Max quipped, gesturing towards Georg with the tongs he was using to make his drink, brandishing an ice cube at him, "you look like you could do with some."

Georg clenched his teeth, willing his body's arousal to ebb away while it still reveled in the heat of Maria's caresses. Max was insufferable.

"I merely came here to apologise for my behaviour this morning and to see if you were alright.." Max answered Georg's glare, "You seemed rather troubled at the breakfast table and I couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with our conversation last night...but now I see Fraulein Maria has taken it upon herself to..cheer you up," he smirked again, enjoying his friend's discomfort.

"I don't know what you're talking about Max," Georg snapped, a vivid flashback to the moment Maria's fingertips had stroked his bare skin forcing itself to the front of his mind.

He picked up his previously forgotten drink and took a large gulp of the amber liquid. His head was still swimming and he hadn't the faintest idea how he was going to handle the situation that had rapidly escalated between himself and the woman he craved. Though he did know one thing: he would never be able to let her go after what they had shared.

"We were merely discussing the children and our plans for them during Maria's.. Fraulein Maria's last few weeks as their governess," he lied, draining his glass nervously, "her time with us is soon coming to an end."

Max sighed and shook his head, taking a long sip from his drink, "again Georg, I don't understand why you insist on lying to your closest friend. I know you well enough to see that you are tormented, but also that you have been happier these last few weeks than I've ever seen you," he said with gravity, all humour left behind as he turned to face his friend, "I saw the way you looked at her just now when I discovered the two of you. I'm not sure exactly what I interrupted - but if it's what I think it is, I hope it has at least relieved some of your confusion as to how you feel."

Georg closed his eyes in a troubled frown, bowing his head and eventually nodding slowly. It was no use - to deny his feelings was to deny what he truly needed. It was the second time in 24 hours, he realised, that his persistent and rather irritating lodger had forced him to confront his deepest feelings.

Georg felt relief wash over him as he allowed himself to finally confirm Max's suspicions, "I'm in love with her Max."

Max grinned broadly, much to Georg's irritation.

"And just what are you grinning at?" He snipped, bewildered, having lay bear his heart only to be laughed at.

"Oh just the realisation that I was right all along," Max laughed, "That, and the fact that the icy heart of the mighty captain Georg Von Trapp has finally been melted by none other than his whirlwind of a governess."

Georg felt a reluctant smile tug at his lips despite himself and Max slapped him on the back affectionately, "come now Georg, I'm happy for you my friend, I really am! And if you are indeed in love with her, then I'm very sorry for having interrupted... Whatever it was I interrupted!" Max smiled coyly as Georg reddened.

Max poured another drink and turned to face his companion again, "while we're on the subject, just what exactly did I interrupt?" He grinned mischievously.

"That's none of your business Max," Georg stood firm, "I won't have you toying with us."

"But I'm a child, I like toys!" Max pouted, slumping down onto the nearby sofa. It was quite evident things had gotten particularly heated with the governess before his arrival.

In the face of such knowledge, Max's expression eventually turned grave, "in all seriousness, Georg, you must end this charade before somebody gets hurt."

Georg cleared his throat uncomfortably and nodded solemnly, knowing what he had to do to secure the future he wanted, the future he needed.

"Have you even told Maria how you feel?" Max pressed, "And more importantly, what of poor Elsa?"

Unbeknownst to the two gentleman, a crestfallen Elsa Shraeder stood on the other side of the door. Having made her way to the study only moments previous in an attempt to lighten Georg's mood, she had been about to knock when she had overheard snippets of conversation about the governess.

Holding her breath, she had pressed her ear closer in an attempt to hear what could possibly be so interesting about the little Fraulein. She had had her suspicions about Georg's growing interest in the help, but she expected it was nothing more than a passing fancy, a little indiscretion quite common of the male sex. He would get over it in time.

But her worst fears were suddenly confirmed when, much to her shock and dismay, she had heard him declare to Max that he was in love with her. She had never expected the little slip of a girl to be a threat and the realisation hurt her deeply. So he had been secretly stealing the young girl away behind her back, all the while pretending to court her? She seethed inwardly at the notion - _How dare he! How dare he treat her this way, all for that mountain girl without so much as a penny to her name! The nerve! The humiliation!_

Just as she had been about to forget herself and burst unladylike into the room to irrationally confront the two men, she decided on a better idea. She'd be damned if she'd let that little trollop steal away her Georg. It simply wouldn't do.. Max was right, something had to be done to end this ridiculous charade.

And with that, she composed herself with all the aristocratic grace her upbringing had taught her, checked her hair in the nearby mirror and sauntered away, determined to find the little governess and end this indiscretion once and for all.

* * *

Maria found the children playing on the veranda and was delighted to get involved with their ball game, welcoming the much needed distraction. Her head was still spinning from her experience with the captain and her nerves stood on end as she remembered the knowing look on Max's face when he'd burst in on the two of them. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Consumed by their passions and ironically interrupted by none other than Elsa and Georg's chaperone, they had barely had a chance to talk. What did it all mean, Maria asked herself - Georg had said he wanted her to stay forever. Did that mean what she hoped it meant? That he wanted a life with her? He hadn't said those exact words as such, but she was desperate to see him so she could find out exactly what he had been thinking when he'd exclaimed his desperate need for her to stay. It filled her with such hope she felt she could burst.

"Okay children, go and wash up quickly before lunch is served," Maria picked up the ball and rested it on her hip, gathering the children around her.

"Oh please just one more game Fraulein Maria," seven voices pleaded, eliciting a small smile from her despite her current woes.

"Now children, you know you're father won't be best pleased if you're less than presentable. How about we try a new game shortly after lunch when your food has settled?"

The Whoops and cheers that emanated from the children were an indication of their approval as they dashed up the stairs and into the villa to get themselves ready for lunch.

Maria sighed to herself happily despite her troubles, praying that whatever was to happen between her and the captain would bring her even closer to the seven souls who had become such an important part of her life.

She carried the ball up the veranda steps to make her way inside and get ready for lunch, only to have her heart stop suddenly when an unexpected voice pierced her reverie.

"Hello dear..." Elsa Shraeder eyed Maria coolly from her position at the veranda table, suavely nursing a cigarette with her elegant fingers.

"Oh baroness Shraeder! You scared me," Maria started, clutching at her chest, "what I mean to say is, I didn't realise you were there."

Elsa took another long drag of her cigarette from its sophisticated holder and made a point of releasing the smoke slowly as her eyes bore into the young girl before her.

 _So plain,_ Elsa thought jealously, _so inexperienced._ What on earth did Georg see in her?

"Yes, I was just admiring your way with the children - you most certainly are good with them my dear," Elsa cooed, patting the chair beside her to encourage Maria to take a seat.

"Thank you Baroness," Maria reluctantly edged forward and sat down, resisting the urge to wave away the smoke that hung in the air between the two women.

"Yes you most definitely have a way with children," Elsa breathed, "I myself have never had such an inclination towards them - they should be seen and not heard if you ask me," she tittered with laughter and patted Maria's arm, "I joke of course, they're _lovely_ little dears," despite her effeminate grace, she couldn't mask the slight roll of her eyes.

Maria forced a smile and shifted uncomfortably. She knew full well that the baroness wasn't particularly fond of the children, but it disturbed her to see it so plainly, nonetheless. She said nothing, avoiding the baroness's gaze.

"How on earth did you adopt such a way with children my dear? I'm sure there are no children at the abbey! Other than young postulants like yourself of course," Elsa almost sneered but kept her demeanour, smiling graciously.

Maria swallowed, "I suppose it's not something you learn Baroness, they are just people after all. The children have been through quite a lot and they just need patience, understanding, comfort... Someone to listen to them and be there for them."

"Mmm.. Not dissimilar to the needs of _their father_ , no?" Elsa flashed a wicked hint of a smile in Maria's direction.

"Wha.. What?" Maria stammered, taken by surprise.

"Come now my dear," Elsa breathed coolly, "men are almost like big children after all - they need attention and reassurance, someone to make them feel good - and Georg seems quite smitten with you...much like the children are."

Maria stared at the baroness, bewildered and troubled by her insinuations.

"Only.. While the children clearly adore you, Georg's infatuation has taken a bit of a more _interesting_ turn."

"I... I don't know what you mean baroness, I assure you.." Maria's breath caught in her throat.

Elsa held up her hand to silence Maria, "my dear, we are women after all - let's not pretend we don't recognise lust in a mans eyes when we see it." She took another long drag of her cigarette casually and met Maria's horrified gaze, relishing in her discomfort.

"You needn't worry Maria, Georg and I have spoken about his recent... _behaviour_ ," Elsa lied, patting Maria's arm again absentmindedly.

"You... You have?" Maria's heart thudded in her chest. Had Georg ended his courtship with the baroness? Had he spoken to her already about his feelings?

"Yes my dear," she cooed, "I assured him that I understand his _predicament_.. having a young virginal girl under his care can be, at the least, _distracting_..." She almost spat the word, "and men are prone to having their little indiscretions Maria, let's not forget that."

She took another torturously long drag of her cigarette.

"At first he denied it, embarrassed to have lusted after a young postulant.. But I reassured him that he had my blessing to get his little infatuation.. _out of his system_ ," Elsa stressed the last few words, "before he and I wed."

Maria looked on, horrified. It couldn't be true, could it? Georg wouldn't do that to her.

"You're.. You're mistaken," Maria murmured timidly.

"Oh my dear I most certainly am not," Elsa threw her head back and laughed heartily, "you poor little thing, did you think he was _in love_ with you?" She laughed again, "all those hidden glances.. Stolen moments.. It's lust Maria, simply unadulterated lust."

"You're wrong," Maria almost pleaded.

"Has he told you he loves you my dear?" Elsa sneered.

"He... He said he wants me to stay.." Maria whispered, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Oh my dear Maria, he wants you to stay on _as his mistress_ ," the baroness sighed, "surely you must see that."

Maria looked crestfallen.

"Obviously I cannot have such a thing going on under my roof once I become baroness Von Trapp and so Georg and I have agreed," Elsa pressed on, "that he is allowed.. _his way with you_ before you leave, and that will be the end of it. I'm not so naive as to believe that a man can avoid his.. needs.. And I am willing to turn a blind eye ahead of our wedding so that it may be dealt with."

Maria was crushed and nearly tripped over her own feet as she fled the veranda, holding back tears. The baroness sat back in her seat triumphantly, smirking to herself as she looked out onto the gardens and lake ahead. It had almost been too easy.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks again for the reviews! I realise I've stopped giving the chapters names - but I just wanted to delve right into the story without giving too much away! As always, please do review.

* * *

Oblivious to the dramatic events that had been taking place on the veranda during their time in the study, Georg and Max had been speaking all the while about the former's predicament.

Max had chastised him for his inappropriate behaviour towards the governess and Georg had eventually revealed what had happened between them before his friend had burst in. They had spoken at length about Georg's guilt towards Agathe's memory, what Maria herself might be feeling, and the inner torment he still felt.

Max fixed his friend with a sympathetic but stern stare, "Georg - we've spoken lengthily about your predicament and how you feel about it but you have yet to answer my question - what of poor Elsa?" He poured himself another of many drinks.

Georg flinched guiltily. He had been deliberately avoiding the question.

Max stood his ground and willed his friend to answer. While he was overjoyed to have back the Georg he once new, Elsa was still a dear friend to him and he couldn't help but feel disappointed in Georg for having gotten himself into such a difficult situation.

"What about her?" Georg sighed, "I can't pretend... I can't force myself to feel a connection that doesn't exist."

For the second time that day, the gentleman were oblivious to a woman's presence suddenly approaching the study door. A tearful Maria was about to make herself known, to burst in and wrap her arms around Georg, begging him to falsify the vicious things the baroness had said. But as her hand reached the doorknob, she heard her captain's baritone voice ring in her ears:

"I don't love her, Max."

Maria stilled, holding her breath as her stomach clenched in dismay - _was he talking about her?_ She pressed herself closer, listening to the two men as they conversed.

"Do you not feel anything at all for her?" Max asked, hurt on Elsa's behalf that Georg could be so cold.

"Well she's attractive, of course - but a pleasantness on the eye is as far as my feelings go with her."

Maria held back tears as she heard his words - _of course he's talking about me_ , she thought with sadness. _Did he see her only as visually pleasing? To satisfy his desires? Had the baroness been right?_

"She adores you though Georg, don't you care for her feelings?" Max's voice rang true.

"I know she does and of course I don't wish to hurt her. But I just don't feel the same way - I can't lie to myself," Georg replied impatiently.

Behind the door, Maria wiped away tears that fell down her cheeks - _he didn't feel the same_.

"And surely her position within society...?" Max pressed - he knew that Elsa's societal influence had had a huge influence on Georg in the beginning of their relationship. She had been the perfect fit for Georg's position. Did none of that appeal to him anymore?

"That's exactly it Max, Maria is of little societal consequence, she has nothing to her name.. She knows little of aristocracy..and Elsa is everything you'd expect from a sophisticated, elegant baroness... " Georg began, pacing the room.

Maria had heard enough as she backed away from the door, unable to listen any more.

Georg stopped pacing and turned to finish his speech, "but, while Elsa might be everything you'd expect - she's not what I want Max, she's not what I need," he sighed, "she's not _Maria_."

While Max had heard his friend's final words loud and clear, their profound meaning had not travelled as far as the ears of the devastated governess, who had already fled the vicinity in tears.

* * *

Maria hugged her knees as she sobbed on her bed, her anger and humiliation evident. _So he thought of her only as a poor, wretched postulant with little sophistication and nothing to her name - nothing more than something visually pleasing to him, something for his amusement._

 _The baroness had been telling the truth - he didn't love her._ He only desired her. Had Georg been telling Max about his agreement with Elsa? That he could have his way with the governess to _relieve_ himself? Clearly he had shared this information and the resulting conversation with Max is what Maria had then overheard.

 _How could she have been so foolish as to lunge at him the way she had_? His desperate words, begging her to stay, still rung in her ears - only now they were ugly, tainted with lustful intent. She had stupidly assumed they were words of love, of need. But she now realised they had been sinful words on his lips as he'd kissed her so hungrily.

Despite herself she shuddered with desire at the memory of his strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against his body.. His slender fingers brushing their way across her breasts. His warm, delicious tongue on her own. How deliriously happy she had felt when she thought her love was returned.

She angrily dried her tears and composed herself, willing the memories to dissipate. The captain clearly wasn't the honourable man she thought he was and the realisation hurt her deeply. Moving to the bathroom, she splashed her face with water before returning to the bedroom and retrieving the old carpet bag she had packed earlier that morning when she had initially intended to leave.

After having given in to her passions with Georg, Maria had had every intention of staying at the villa so they could discuss what it all meant.. How they both felt. The prospect had excited her.

But staying was an absolute impossibility now. If she stayed, and if she found herself alone with the captain again, she would be powerless to stop him if he tried to take her virtue. The effect he had on her was too strong and she would give in to her passions once again if given the opportunity. She didn't want to be used for his _amusement_ before being cast aside.

"I have confidence..." She whispered, attempting to reassure herself as she wrote a hurried note to the children to say goodbye.

 _I'm sorry my darlings, I love you all. Maria_

She left the note on the end of her bed and, willing herself to find the courage, she gathered her remaining belongings and made her way downstairs.

* * *

Max massaged his temples, struggling with a slight headache brought on by a mixture of the alcohol he had consumed and the gravity of Georg's confessions.

After talking of his feelings towards Elsa, the two gentleman had sat in silence for a while, pondering the mess that had been created.

Georg was slumped in his desk chair, staring into space and looking very much defeated. Max looked at his friend over the rim of his glass, slowly placing it down on the table in front of him. The clink of the glass against the wood roused Georg from his reverie as he met Max's gaze.

"Oh Georg, _do_ snap out of it," Max sighed, "the hard part is over, you've admitted your feelings to yourself."

He stood and made his way to the window to stretch his legs.

"What you need to do next really is quite simple."

Georg nodded, "I need to put an end to things with Elsa and I need to tell Maria that I'm in love with her," he was talking to himself more than anyone else, willing himself to do what was needed.

Max turned from his position at the window, " _at last_ ," he quipped, "some sense out of captain von Trapp! I suggest you go and find Elsa, Georg."

Reluctantly, Georg got to his feet, his head swimming as he made his way to the door.

"Max," he turned to face his friend and held out his hand. Max took it in his own, shaking it firmly, "thank you my friend, for all you've done."

Max nodded and clapped Georg on the back, giving him a silent look of encouragement.

With that, Georg opened the door and strode out of the study. It didn't take him long to find Elsa, who was sat on the veranda enjoying a glass of pink lemonade, her elegantly painted fingernails clinking against the glass table as she looked oddly pleased with herself. Georg cleared his throat to make his presence known.

"Georg, darling!" Elsa trilled, flashing him a dazzling smile as she stood to give him a kiss on the cheek, "please do join me won't you - can I tempt you with a tall glass of something delightfully pink?"

"No thank you Elsa," Georg murmured, taking a seat next to the woman he'd been courting half heartedly for the better part of a year.

"I hope you're feeling better after this morning's... _fiasco_ at the breakfast table," she cooed, "I do admit you were much too broody for my liking. Was it last night's brandy?" She teased, touching his arm.

"Mmm..," Georg forced a smile, "undoubtedly the brandy."

An uncomfortable silence hung between them for a few moments, the air thick with unspoken words. Elsa noticed the tension in his demeanour and she could feel him slipping from her perfectly manicured clutches.

"It really is magnificent here Georg," she gushed, gesturing to their surroundings in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere, "the hills, the water - I could most definitely get used to this view..." She allowed herself a sideways glance in his direction, the implication of her words very clear as she gazed at him through her thick lashes.

The meaning wasn't lost on Georg, who cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Elsa..."

"And Salzburg itself is just lovely.. So quaint! It may not possess the glittering lavishness of Vienna but a woman could most definitely make a wonderful home for herself here.."

"Elsa." Georg stopped her mid sentence and turned to face her solemnly.

"It's no use.. You and I.." He willed himself to look into her eyes, to try and give her the truth that she deserved.

"Don't say another word Georg, please," she breathed, taking a long sip of her lemonade, "I'm well aware of what you're going to say."

Georg raised his eyebrows in surprise but said nothing, allowing her to continue.

"I'm old enough and wise enough my darling, to understand what is happening under my very nose," she stated matter-of-factly.

"And I'm willing to turn a blind eye to the _situation_ \- I know that men are prone to act on certain _needs_.. And while I don't understand why you've become so taken with the little governess.. I'm willing to allow your little _indiscretions_ to continue until it is time for her to leave us."

Georg stared at her in disbelief. How could she possibly think so little of him? To think that he'd been bedding the help behind her back and using Maria as a means to an end. It was preposterous. He was speechless.

Elsa continued, apparently oblivious to his evident disgust.

"Honestly darling, if you had just let me know that you had certain.. _desires_.. I would have gladly come to you. We have both been married before after all - but I understand that the Fraulein is young and virginal, and this tends to resinate with you men," she whittled on while Georg's demeanour began to cloud with righteous anger.

"So _get it out of your system_ darling - many men of your standing have undoubtedly done the same. Just be _subtle_ , she'll leave in September and you and I are in a perfect position to continue our courtship," she met his glare with a flash of her strikingly white smile, "I'm willing to do this for you darling, for _us_."

" _Enough_." Georg stated, his voice cutting through her words like a knife, his demeanour sterner than it had been at the breakfast table, "there is no _us_ Elsa, our courtship is well and truly over."

"Oh _really_ Georg," she huffed, pouting slightly, "there is no need to act so rashly - you don't need to hide behind formalities - I've told you, you have my blessing to bed the help."

"Stop calling her that! Her name is Maria!" he barked, fixing her with an icy glare as he stood and moved away from her, "how dare you suggest that I would act so dishonourably," he began pacing in front of the table, his anger rising, "you clearly don't know me at all - I would never be so disrespectful to you, not to mention so abhorrent towards Maria."

"Georg you've been eyeing that girl since the moment I've arrived here and I've had just about enough," Elsa began to lose her facade as she dared to confront him, "please, for both our sakes, just _bed her_ and be done with it!"

"I don't wish to _bed_ her Elsa, I wish to marry her!" He shouted, seething inwardly.

Elsa's eyes narrowed to slits in a grimace she could not contain, her glare boring daggers into Georg as the atmosphere between them hung thick.

"Marry her?! Georg you must be joking," she spat, "have you know self respect? Heaven only knows what people will say!"

Georg sighed solemnly, adopting a more empathetic tone as he realised the hurt behind Elsa's viciousness, "I'm sorry Elsa, but I no longer care what the gossiping bores of Vienna have to say about my life. I can't lie to myself or to you anymore..."

"Georg, please," Elsa interrupted quietly, composing herself, "I've heard quite enough. I think it's best for all of us that I go back to Vienna," She stood gracefully, fixing a hint of a smile to her face. Elsa Shraeder knew when she had been defeated.

Georg nodded silently in agreement, his expression grave, "I really am sorry Elsa."

She fixed him with another glitteringly false smile, "I know you are Georg, I just hope you aren't making a grave mistake. I really do wish you every happiness." She bade him goodbye with a swift kiss on his cheek, "Auf wiedersehen darling."

Georg sank down into the chair he had been sitting in previously and ran his hands through his hair, letting out the breath he felt he'd been holding. Despite how much he had dreaded the conversation with Elsa, it had gone far worse than he had expected. _How could she possibly think he had been sleeping with Maria?_ Of course he had thought about it, _dreamt_ about it - he remember guiltily. But he had never gone as far as to try to steal her virtue.

Flashbacks of how delectable her breasts had felt, pert and inviting as he'd fondled her hours ago in his office, came to the forefront of Georg's mind and he guiltily concluded that he probably deserved Elsa's harsh judgements.

"How did that go?" Max stood in the doorway behind Georg, leaning against the door frame, his expression grave.

"Not so well," Georg replied, "but Elsa is leaving for Vienna shortly," he stood slowly from his position at the table, "She thought I'd been taking Maria to my bed."

"Well, maybe not your _bed_ but I'm sure your desk would've seen some sights had I not interrupted..." Max quipped, smirking coolly.

Georg was in no mood. " _Max_ , if you'll excuse me, I need to go and find Maria."

"Georg," Max stopped his friend in his tracks with a hand on his shoulder, his expression grave, "I'm sorry to tell you this but I went looking for Maria after I left your study, so I could apologise for startling her earlier," his eyes met Georg's sympathetically.

"I found the children eating lunch but Maria wasn't with them - they were quite worried."

Georg's heart pounded, the blood beating in his ears. _What was Max getting at? Surely she was elsewhere, having got distracted - she was always late to mealtimes._

"I searched the villa, Georg," Max said solemnly, "Maria's gone."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update, I've been super busy and it took me a while to break writer's block! I hope you enjoy - please do review!

* * *

"I searched the villa Georg.. Maria's gone."

Georg desperately tried to conceal the panic he felt, the dread rising from his chest. _Maria was gone? It wasn't possible, surely._

He felt his legs almost buckle as he gripped Max for support, his friend lowering him into the nearby chair for fear that he might collapse. Georg ran his hand through his hair as he fought to bite back the anger, the sorrow that threatened to consume him.

Why? Why had she left only hours after their embrace? He'd begged her not to leave him, caressed her desperately, pulled her to him for fear that she'd slip away - they had so much to talk about, so much left unsaid - and she had _fled?_

"You're sure?" He whispered, meeting Max's gaze desperately. His friend nodded solemnly, "her belongings are gone. And I found this note on her bed."

Georg snatched the paper from Max's outstretched hand and read the feminine writing, a single sentence addressed to his children. There was nothing for him, no hint or indication as to why she had left.

He felt his body begin to shake with anger - he felt consumed by an intense bitterness towards the world for denying him the women he'd loved - first his beautiful wife, and now the breathtaking woman who had finally opened his heart again.

His breathing intensified as a scowl darkened his face and the years of turmoil exploded from him in one aggressive sweep of his arm that sent Elsa's abandoned lemonade glass flying through the air.

It shattered loudly against the wall, causing Max to jump in surprise, "come now Georg!" He raised his voice firmly, "what good will that do?! You're acting like an errant schoolboy over this girl!"

Georg's scowl deepened as he slumped in his chair, "why would she leave Max?" He retorted, "I wanted to do right by her - I confessed my feelings to Elsa, I was about to find Maria - I begged her to stay, why would she leave me?"

"If I recall your story correctly Georg, did she not _tell you_ she wanted to leave?" Max stated calmly, pacing slowly in front of his friend, "she was handing in her resignation, was she not?"

"Yes but.. But I told her not to.. I _begged_ her not to," Georg murmured in protest, praying his actions hadn't caused her to run away.

"You told her she wasn't permitted to go," Max retorted, "and then you spent a good length of time in a passionate embrace with her.. Forgive me Georg, but it seems rather forceful on your part, does it not?"

"No!" Georg cried, appalled by the implication, "no, she.. _She_ kissed _me_ , I didn't force myself upon her! She can't possibly think I would do that to her!"

 _Could she_? Georg thought inwardly, doubting himself slightly. After she had kissed him, his lust had rapidly intensified and he'd lost much of his legendary control - he'd explored her mouth with a growing intensity, he'd clung to her with desire and he'd felt his body stiffen - he'd discovered her form with an insatiable need.

Max pulled him from his reverie with another probing question, "are you sure you didn't let your... Advances run away with you Georg? She is a virgin after all and you can be quite.. Intimidating at times.."

Georg scowled again, irritated by his friend's boldness.

But the impresario's words tormented him as he remembered how he'd pulled Maria flush to him by her waist, how he'd run his tongue hungrily over her neck, how he'd fondled her breasts enough to feel her nipples pebble under his caress. He knew his heavy arousal had been evident when pressed against her - Had he been too forceful? She had gasped his name and her breathing had been ragged, which had led him to believe she was as consumed by lust as he was. But had he been mistaken? Had it actually been a plea for him to desist?

Max eyed his friend suspiciously, watching his inner struggle play out on his features.

Georg sighed and squeezed his eyes tight shut in an attempt to fight the oncoming headache he felt arising, "I think I may have scared her..." He whispered, appalled at himself for having caused her such anguish, "God Max, I've behaved abominably.."

"Admittedly you've made a few... _Errors in judgement_ the past few weeks..," Max sighed, "Not to mention the last few hours..." He raised his eyebrows coyly, "but you must stop torturing yourself with what ifs and so on and so forth.." He waved his hand flippantly.

"There's only one place she could've gone..." Georg muttered, rising from his chair and pacing impatiently, "she has nowhere else to go.."

"Now Georg," Max could see very clearly where his friend's thoughts were leading, "just stop for a second - it certainly wouldn't be wise to go gallivanting off to the abbey to try and find her.." He insisted, attempting to still his pacing friend who clearly wasn't listening.

"If I leave now I could catch her before..."

"Georg she left for a _reason_!" Max pleaded, "she wanted to leave - she told you as much, and you responded by advancing on her and refusing to let her leave! Without so much as a mention of love or respect or loyalty.."

Georg waved away his friend's words impatiently. Maria surely knew how he felt about her after he'd embraced her so passionately, so lovingly.

"Georg, she's a _postulant_ , an innocent who had as much as dedicated her life to God.. She hasn't ever had so much as a finger laid on her.. "

The captain slowed and met Max's stern gaze hesitantly.

"She was scared of your actions and she fled.. You've disrupted her life enough Georg, leave the poor girl be!" Max pleaded desperately. He had believed every word Georg had said about his deep feelings for Maria and he knew his friend had nothing but honourable intentions, but Max had seen the turmoil in the girl's eyes when he'd interrupted them in the study.

"Max, you told me yourself to pursue her, to tell her how I feel!" Georg shouted, angry at the evident contradiction.

Admittedly, Max had initially thought the governess had displayed similar feelings - he thought he had seen the shared glances, the blushing.. The gazing - but it had become evident that he was mistaken. Why else would she run?

"That was when I thought her feelings were reciprocated Georg, but I realise now I saw _fear_ in her eyes when I interrupted you both earlier," he sighed, unsure of how to advise his tormented friend.

Georg looked torn, stood poised as if ready to break into a run towards his car, towards his Maria.

"Georg.. Think of Maria.. as far as the poor girl knows, you're still engaged to Elsa and you as much as bedded her without so much as an explanation.. She has no idea of your feelings.. For all she knows, you've got what you wanted and will discard her just as easily.."

Georg froze, no longer listening.. _Elsa_. Had Elsa had something to do with this? Surely not.. Surely she wouldn't have been so cruel.. Had his inner struggle been so obvious to everyone but himself? Had she acted on jealousy?

Without so much as a glance in Max's direction, Georg stormed into the house, a murderous look upon his face.

"Where are you going now?!" Max shouted after him, utterly exasperated, hurrying after him into the grand entranceway.

Georg marched across the marbled floor determined to find the evidently insincere woman he had graciously attempted to dismiss from his home not half an hour ago.

As if on cue, Elsa came into his line of vision as she began descending the staircase, her maids and several of her bags in tow, "come along now, I need to get my affairs in order and dillydallying will not help," she muttered to the maids who were struggling with her many belongings.

"Elsa!" Georg hissed, his voice reverberating off the walls as her head snapped up to meet his stern gaze.

"Georg darling.." She flustered, patting her hair as she descended the rest of the stairs, "you needn't worry, I've packed my little bags and I'm on my way out as we speak. Franz has kindly said he will drive me..."

"I want a truthful answer from you," Georg interrupted, glowering at her as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Max, who had followed him in, shifted uncomfortably behind him and the maids stopped their descent of the stairs to mutter to each other and gawp in his direction, waiting for a scandalous exchange.

"Ladies.." He hissed, but not unkindly, "leave us please."

The maids lowered Elsa's things to the floor and scurried off towards the kitchens, whispering and giggling as they went.

Elsa met Georg's icy stare with a breezy smile, "yes Georg?"

"Could it be possible... Or have I just imagined it..." Georg began, clasping his hands behind his back and pacing slightly, "did you by any chance, have anything to do with Maria's swift and sudden absence?"

Max cleared his throat, "Georg is this really nec.."

"Answer me please Elsa," Georg stated firmly, ignoring the impresario's attempt to ease the tension.

Elsa bit her lower lip. So the silly little girl had believed her and fled the villa? It was positively delicious! She couldn't help but smirk inwardly at Georg's torment - one's own medicine did indeed taste bitter!

And yet, the victory was bittersweet.. His heart belonged to Maria regardless of whether or not she'd fled. Elsa had lost, it was over. Enough was enough.

She sighed and patted her hair uncomfortably once more, "oh Georg, you have to understand I was jealous and I'm not proud at all of my behaviour.. I hadn't expected her to react so _strongly_.."

Georg fidgeted impatiently, his heart pounding. So Elsa had been behind this.

"What did you say to her Elsa.. Please."

She cleared her throat uncomfortably, "I may have told her that you and I had come to an _agreement_.. that you would bed her before our upcoming nuptials to get it out of your system.." She rolled her eyes flippantly but couldn't meet his thunderous glare.

"Oh _Elsa_ ," Max muttered, shaking his head solemnly. The poor girl must've been traumatised by the very thought.

"Honestly, I can't imagine why the girl would go running off..." She trilled by way of an excuse, but Georg put a hand up to stop her. She fell silent immediately.

"Thank you Elsa," he muttered through gritted teeth, with as much decorum as he could muster, "now please take your belongings and leave my home at once."

She made as if to say something but Georg had already spun on his heels and stormed towards his study, in desperate need of yet another strong drink. His head was swimming, his heart was pounding against his ribs - the anger boiling in his veins.

Elsa had done a wicked thing and, given Maria's naivety, her words would have done far more damage than she might've anticipated. But what disturbed Georg most of all was the fact that Maria had believed Elsa's words enough to run away from him and the children. How could Maria possibly think so little of him? It hurt deeply to know that she thought him the kind of man that would use and discard her in such a way. That was exactly the kind of man Elsa had assumed him to be when she'd suggested their little arrangement. He had been disgusted by her insinuations and yet, Maria thought him capable of them? Perhaps she didn't know him at all, he thought sadly.

But then she had kissed him with such passion, such need - his stomach lurched and his loins burned slightly as he gazed upon the desk he'd nearly laid her on.. he remembered her delicious tongue dancing with his, her ragged breath in his ear, his name clinging to her lips as she whispered it in the midst of her pleasure. She had been entirely his in those moments - she had trusted him completely. Why else would she have allowed him to pull her flush against his arousal and touch her so intimately? What had made her suddenly doubt those shared feelings?

He knocked back the rest of the drink he'd poured himself and made a sudden decision. He knew why she'd run but he didn't understand why she'd believed Elsa's words, without so much as talking to him about it first. He had to speak to her, he had to know why.

He strode towards the door and wrenched it open, only to find Max on the other side, his hand raised ready to knock.

"Georg I.. "

"No time Max!" Georg barked, side stepping his friend and marching his way towards the front door.

"Where are you going now?!" Max shouted after him, exasperation an understatement.

"Nonnberg!" Georg shouted back, grabbing his coat and hat before making a swift exit.

" _Lord give me strength_.." Max muttered to himself, before becoming delightedly distracted by the fact that his friend had left some scotch unattended.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update, I've been away with no access to a desktop so even though this chapter was finished I had no way to upload it! thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming! Just FYI, even though the party doesn't take place in this AU, Maria and the captain did still dance the laendler but under different circumstances. Also, I'm not familiar with the actual process of taking ones vows so please excuse me if it's entirely inaccurate in this chapter.**

Georg tried his best not to speed as he put his foot down on the accelerator. He'd be damned if he was going to let another love slip through his fingers - he would fight for this, fight for the woman he knew would be the last one he loved.

He had been so stupid, so foolish to deny his feelings for so long. Not only his lust and eventual love for Maria, but also his grief for Agathe. He had been so consumed by agony over the last four years that he had forgotten his children, forgotten the happiness that once radiated through their home. Until a certain young woman had torn through his icy exterior like a tornado. Maria had burst into their world like an unstoppable breath of fresh air and he had, at first, resented the infallible happiness that emanated from her. She represented everything he had lost - laughter, music, joy, passion.

And then, quite suddenly, he had found that those very characteristics no longer riled him but drew him to her with a desperate unwavering need - a need to be in her presence, a need to touch her, gaze at her, seek her approval. He had hardly believed it when, in his most private moments, he'd find his mouth would go dry, and his body would stiffen as images of her alluring figure and her dazzling smile would creep to the forefront of his mind.. In those moments, his desperation to sweep her Into his arms and claim her as his own had been entirely overwhelming.

The laendler had been excruciating -on one of the warmer evenings over the past few weeks, he had discovered the children and their governess on the terrace enjoying the night air. Max had been sitting in the doorway with his new megaphone playing some old folk songs, smoking a cigar and Maria was laughing, caught up in a tangle with Kurt as she'd tried to teach him the dance. The rest of the children and Max were laughing along at the ridiculous sight.

Despite the presence of the whole family, Georg couldn't help but interrupt, patting Kurt politely on the head and offering Maria his hand with a warm smile and a racing heartbeat.

It had been bittersweet torture, silently communicating their desire for each other through one of the only publicly acceptable means of physical contact: dance. And even then he had been playing with fire - it just simply wasn't appropriate to dance so intimately with his children's governess. But to hell with propriety, he had thought, convincing himself that it was perfectly acceptable with only his immediate family present. Though thoughts of that nature swiftly left his mind as the warmth of their shared breath had been enough to send him reeling. He had been completely oblivious to the gaping faces of their audience as their bodies had intertwined and the unspoken passion had emanated so desperately from her eyes. He had almost given in to the unadulterated need to close the gap between them, as the world around them had melted away.

Georg raced through the country roads, his memories etching a darkness into his expression. So many wonderful moments, stolen touches, shared glances.. And he hadn't had the courage to tell her.

Finally, he reached the abbey with a screech of the breaks and abandoned his car, gripping the iron bars of the gate and ringing the bell impatiently as his pulse quickened in anticipation. It took what seemed like an age for one of the sisters to eventually appear, gliding calmly towards the source of the disruption.

"Good afternoon, how may I help?" The nun cooed, offering a pleasant smile.

"Hello Sister," Georg replied, suddenly rather nervous, "I'm here to enquire about Maria."

The nun's eyes narrowed ever so slightly and her smile wavered, "Captain Von Trapp?"

"Yes! Yes, I apologise, I didn't introduce myself," Georg gushed with some urgency, "I'm Captain Von Trapp and Maria has been a governess to my seven children this summer. I would very much like to see her, could you tell me if she's here please?"

The Sister opened the gate to allow him entry and he slipped inside hastily, removing his hat as he did so.

"You'll wait here please," the Sister commanded, gliding away out of sight.

Georg was suddenly consumed by a heavy sense of unease as he stood waiting alone, the majestic walls of the historic abbey baring down upon him with their silent scrutiny. He shuddered involuntarily, feeling as though a greater power than himself was judging him from afar, chastising him for his weaknesses, his poor choices, his ignorance.

He toyed with his hat nervously in his fingers, praying that someone would soon come to put him out of his misery. Almost as though God had suddenly pitied him, Sister Margaretha entered the halls and came to greet him, though he couldn't help but notice her countenance was every bit as frosty as that of the woman who had greeted him at the gate.

"Captain von Trapp I presume?" she said rather waspishly. He nodded hesitantly and wondered what it was about these wimple-clad women that could reduce him to nothing more than a quivering little boy.

"I'm Sister Margaretha, I understand you've been enquiring about Maria."

"Yes, please Sister If you'd be so kind I'd very much like to know whether she's here?" The nun scoured her eyes over the man in front of her who, in contrast to his reputation, seemed to be rather unsure of himself - almost nervous. He fidgeted uncomfortably under her watchful eye and seemed rather agitated, "I'd very much like to see her."

Sister Margaretha's eyes narrowed. She had been witness to Maria's earlier account of what had transpired between herself and the not-so-honourable captain von Trapp during her time at his home. Scared and devastated, she had returned to the abbey mere hours ago and had stood sobbing in the Reverend Mother's office recalling how the man had duped her, made inappropriate advances and planned to take her into his bed before marrying another. It was absolutely deplorable! The nerve of the man, showing up unannounced only to torment her further.

"Why do you stare at me that way?" Georg plucked up the nerve to ask, utterly perplexed by the nun's glare.

"I am simply confused by your outright impertinence in showing up here Captain, Maria is absolutely inconsolable," Sister Margaretha chastised, "and to think, we at the abbey considered you an honourable man."

Georg sighed defeatedly as reality dawned on him - Maria had told them the web of lies Elsa had woven. His heart broke knowing the anguish she must be feeling, her goodness and her naivety leading her to believe every vicious word. He wanted desperately to wrap his arms around her and kiss the doubts away.

"Sister Margaretha please," the Captain replied hurriedly, "there's been a terrible misunderstanding and I need to speak with Maria immediately."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible Captain," the Sister's tone was rather clipped, "Maria is in the Reverend Mother's office as we speak. She is taking her vows."

"What?!" Georg choked out as his heart threatened to burst from his ribs. She couldn't possibly be taking her vows - not his wild, carefree, untameable whirlwind of a governess. Not the woman who had stolen his heart. Not his Maria.

He felt as though a rubber band were being tied around his lungs, constricting his airways as the full weight of the nun's words rained down upon him. If she had taken her vows it would mean a life without her by his side, in his bed, in his heart. It would mean that life would be a little less colourful, less vibrant, less radiant in her absence. But the worst realisation of all was that the Maria he knew - the headstrong, exuberant, beautiful woman who had changed his life - would be caged, restricted, unable to experience the kind of joy that she so selflessly brought to others.

The thought made his heart entirely constrict and he knew in those moments that he was utterly lost in her, completely hopeless without her, and a madman for doing what he was about to do. But he knew that if he didn't do it, he'd never be able to live with himself.

Emerging from his trance and barely giving Sister Margaretha so much as a second look, he suddenly broke into a run down the abbey corridor. He was vaguely aware of the Sister's shrill voice reverberating off the walls as she shouted after him in complete alarm. Ignoring her, he rounded the corner and sprinted for the Reverend Mother's office hoping against hope that he would find her in time.

Knowing that his behaviour was beyond deplorable but struggling to care in his moment of desperation, Georg threw himself against the office door bursting into the room as he panted for breath. He found Maria bent in prayer before the Reverend Mother, who looked positively irate as her seething glare pieced Georg's very soul.

"Am I too late?" He gasped as he willed his breathing to slow, watching as Maria spun around to face him from her position on the floor. She looked utterly bewildered and then a sadness cast over her face that broke his heart.

"Sir!" The Reverend Mother bellowed, drawing up into her full height, "just what is the meaning of this?!"

"Maria.." Georg murmured, silently willing her to meet his gaze, but her eyes remained fixed on the floor.

"Captain von Trapp, just what on earth do you think you're doing?!" The Reverend Mother continued, squaring in on him with her steely gaze. A firm but kind woman, she was not one to raise her voice easily but this man had taken liberties in her abbey that were too outrageous to ignore. She had met Captain von Trapp on the odd occasion and found that Maria's version of recent events contradicted everything she'd ever thought about the man, but his behaviour right now was making the elderly nun question his integrity, "Need I remind you that you are in a house of God! I hope you are aware that you are interrupting a very important ceremony!"

Georg shuddered under her chastisements and bit back his words - if the other nuns could intimidate him, this woman could turn him to stone. He willed himself to meet her cold stare and chose his words carefully, "Reverend Mother, I do apologise profusely for my deplorable behaviour in bursting in here unannounced but I'm afraid this matter is one of quite some urgency."

Maria's ears had pricked up, he noticed, but still she didn't meet his eyes.

"And what could possibly be so important that it could not wait?" The Reverend Mother retorted impatiently. She was already inwardly angry at this man for his treatment of Maria while she was under his care and his current behaviour was doing nothing but test her temper.

"I don't want Maria to take her vows.." he was met with a look of disdainful bewilderment from the elderly nun, "Uh..I _ask_ her not to take her vows," he murmured humbly, turning his tormented gaze to the woman on her knees in the centre of the room, who seemed to cower slightly under his stare.

"And why on earth do you believe that you have any say in whether Maria takes her vows?" The nun snapped.

The Captain gulped. It was now or never.

"Because I love her Reverend Mother."

It pained him terribly that he had to say those words through the elderly nun rather than to Maria herself, but he was glad he uttered them because the woman who captured his heart had turned around to face him at last. Did he see hope in her eyes? He prayed that he did.

The Reverend Mother eyed him in bewilderment. It was not the response she had expected from him, but then she was surprised that he had come to the abbey at all. She eyed his countenance and noted his anguish, his tormented urgency - this didn't seem like a man who had prayed on an innocent girl. Something was afoot here.

"Maria, I'm so sorry to do this but would you mind stepping outside?" The Mother Abbess asked, penetrating what had become a very strained silence, "I'd like to speak with each of you separately."

Georg fixed his eyes on Maria's bewildered ones, willing her to see the love, the devotion he felt for her. He needed desperately to explain everything. She didn't avert her gaze away from his as she muttered a "yes Reverend Mother" and stood to leave the room. Instinctively he reached out for her hand as she passed him, he needed to draw her to him and quell her fears. But an abrupt clearing of the throat by the Reverend Mother caused him to reluctantly withdraw his hand.

After the door was closed the elderly nun gestured for Georg to take a seat and he reluctantly did so.

"Reverend Mother, please tell me that I wasn't too late," he demanded, wringing his hands in his lap. The nun held her hand up to silence him as she moved out from behind her desk.

"Maria is yet to take her vows Captain - we were about to recite them before your most unwelcome entrance," she noticed how his shoulders sagged in relief at this information, "but I must understand Captain, why on earth Maria arrived at the abbey earlier today in a fit of tears, insisting that at this very moment she was ready to take her vows."

Georg fidgeted in his seat, ready to answer before he was silenced again.

"I, of course, am aware of Maria's reasons for returning," the nun continued, "she has described a most unpleasant experience, one in which your honour and integrity are entirely questioned and her virtue was under the threat of being entirely exploited. I did not take you for the kind of man to prey on the help Captain. I also cannot help but wonder why a man set only on exploiting an innocent girl would follow her to her sanctuary in order to profess his love for her. I therefore believe I may be missing part of the truth here."

Georg nodded urgently and began to explain Elsa's involvement in Maria's return. The Reverend Mother nodded solemnly, her lack of surprise making it clear to Georg that Maria must have already explained Elsa's part in this mess.

"It was all lies Reverend Mother," he insisted, "I never promised betrothal to Elsa and I had no intention of making Maria my mistress. I had every intention of making her my wife."

The Reverend Mother eyed him suspiciously, a look of confusion dawning her features, "but captain, Maria heard you declare that you don't love her. She heard you chastise her position within society, her upbringing, her status. Listing these as all the reasons you could never love her."

"What?!" Georg scowled, "when?! When did I say those things!"

"She heard you in your study Captain, talking to a Herr Detweiler, I believe."

Understanding suddenly dawned on Georg like a bullet to the stomach. She had heard him talking about Elsa and thought he'd been talking about her. He groaned in frustration at the realisation - after hearing Elsa's horrific lies, Maria must've heard his speech and assumed the worst. He couldn't blame her, the vicious seed had already been planted.

He put his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair, "Reverend Mother, there's been a terrible misunderstanding. I did indeed say those words but I was talking to Herr Detweiler about Elsa, not Maria. I did talk about Maria's station, her upbringing - but I listed these details as being of very little consequence. I was reassuring Herr Detweiler that those things do not matter to me - those details are what makes Maria the woman I fell in love with. And now I want to reassure Maria of that."

The Mother Abbess's expression was unreadable as she scrutinised the captain with authority, again noting his agitated demeanour. He seemed genuinely tormented as he met her gaze, silently begging her to believe him. Eventually she nodded, gesturing for him to rise from his chair and he did so with a look of such hope in his eyes that the elderly nun couldn't help but allow a small smile to grace her features.

"You have honourable intentions for her Captain?" She demanded, causing him to nod furiously, "I will not have Maria toyed with or used as a means of someone else's amusement."

"Absolutely not Reverend Mother, I assure you I love her and want to honour her the way she deserves."

With another curt nod, the Reverend Mother approached the door and Georg's breath hitched in his throat as she beckoned a timid Maria back into the room. The young woman's eyes remained glued to the floor as she shuffled into view, while the Mother Abbess couldn't help but notice how the captain's wide-eyed gaze never left Maria's face.

The elderly woman gestured to the younger one to take a seat while also encouraging the captain to return to his own chair, leaving them side by side. Maria clasped her hands in her lap, a pained expression on her face. With a quick glance at the Reverend Mother for permission, Georg gently took one of Maria's hands in his. He felt, rather than heard her breath hitch and he silently reprimanded himself for remembering what it had felt like to taste her quickening pulse at the base of her neck when he had held her in his arms. He felt his body tense slightly at the memory - he was going to hell for sure.

Terrified of what it all meant, Maria looked up at the Mother Abbess in alarm and was met by a reassuring smile, "it's okay Maria," she nodded, "the Captain has something he would like to explain to you."

The captain met the elderly woman's gaze gratefully as she stood to leave them, "I'll grant you a five minute audience with Maria, Captain, no more no less. I suggest you choose your words wisely this time." They shared a very faint, knowing smile before she left the two troubled souls alone.

Suddenly utterly tongue tied, Georg turned to face the woman he loved, who's stare was fixed on their entwined hands in her lap. He cursed himself for being unable to regain control of the situation. Decorated naval hero, one of Austria's elite, and yet he couldn't find the words to tell this remarkable woman how he felt.

"Maria darling, please look at me," he whispered, gently stroking her cheek with the back of his hand, the pain in his voice seeming to penetrate her very soul. How could she deny this man such simple request? How could she deny him anything? Despite all that she believed he had done to her, she found her eyes moving of their own accord, meeting his deep blue ones that conveyed such anguish. Her heart was in her mouth as she fought back tears that threatened to fall for this man.

"How could you?" Was her barely audible reply. She watched him flinch at her words, but he didn't break eye contact, desperate to keep her there now she'd finally dared to look at him.

"Sweetheart," he murmured, cupping her cheek on one side, ready to explain "I... "

"Don't." She stopped him, the sadness in her eyes stilling his heart. He saw such anguished betrayal in her face that he felt a lump form in his throat at her suffering, "even if it is true that you love me," she willed herself to continue despite wetness beginning to prick her eyes, "I will not be your mistress. If you think so little of me, if you think so ill of my social standing, my past, my background.."

He stopped her abruptly with a shake of his head as he said her name over and over again, cupping her other cheek with his remaining hand.

"Maria my darling," he begged hopelessly, "I don't want you as my mistress!" He stroked his thumbs across her cheeks desperately, "I want you not only in my bed but in my life, in my heart, in my dreams, on my arm, by my side, as mother to my children..." Her eyes had widened and her body slackened into him slightly at his confession but he willed himself to continue, "Elsa lied to you viciously darling, I never promised marriage to her and when you overheard my conversation with Max, I was confessing to him that I don't love Elsa, I love you. I love your nature, your joy, your passion, your background, your status - everything about you."

A tear had spilled over and rolled down her cheek at his words and he felt himself lean toward her urgently and kiss it away, propriety be damned. When she didn't shy away from him he continued to pepper her cheek with kisses, moving to her jaw as she lifted her head for him, his fingertips beginning to caress the soft skin of her neck.

When he heard her sighs in his ear and felt her hands grasp his waist he gave in to the overwhelming need to claim her and captured her lips with his, kissing her with all the urgency he'd felt in trying to find her before it was too late.

She succumbed to his advances willingly and he felt his heart threaten to burst from his chest as she responded to his tongue, deepening the kiss as he swallowed her sighs as if they kept him breathing.

Reluctantly he pulled his mouth from hers and caressed her cheek with his lips again, "Maria, I love you," he whispered into their embrace as she clung to him, "please marry me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Right all.. Big warning, this has become an M rating. I didn't plan on it happening but this chapter took an interesting turn and poor M and G have waited long enough! So apologies in advance if it's not to some people's tastes or it's not what people were hoping for. Please do review.  
**

* * *

Georg was drifting in the blissful abyss between asleep and awake. He had so much to be grateful for and he had never felt so at peace. It had been a long time since he'd so easily drifted into semi consciousness and it was all down to a certain young woman. A young woman who he was still getting used to referring to as his fiancé.

He smiled to himself despite his sleepy state as he recalled the blissful four weeks since he'd gone after her at the abbey - four weeks of stolen touches, hungry glances and heated kisses in the hidden corners of the villa when they'd managed to give their chaperones the slip. One particular occasion came to the forefront of his mind - one in which she had ambushed him in the hallway and pulled him into the laundry cupboard only to greet him with a hot kiss and a desperate placing of his hands on her breasts. She had done it frantically, unthinking.. Acting on a need she didn't fully understand. That particular occasion, in which her passion was so uninhibited, had left him reeling with frustrated lust.

He felt the slight pull in his groin at the memory and resisted the urge to satiate the building desire. It would only leave him feeling bereft.

As he lay in bed consumed by fantasies of his fiancé he was pulled from his reverie by a faint knocking on the door. Sleeping in only his undergarments, he sat up and pulled the sheets protectively around his lap, switching on the bedside lamp.

The room was instantly filled with a warm glow and Georg noticed just how late it was when he caught the time on the grandfather clock at the other side of the room.

"Who is it?" He called out, clutching at the sheets.

The door opened slightly and the woman that had infiltrated his thoughts only moments ago popped her head into the room hesitantly.

"It's just me.." She whispered nervously, "may I come in."

Georg's words stuck in his throat and he became very aware suddenly of his own nakedness. He wasn't sure he could trust himself alone with her in his master suite. Soon to be their marital haven.

"Maria darling.. I'm not sure this.."

"Please.." She stepped further into the room, "I need to talk to you.."

She seemed agitated as he nodded and watched her shut the door behind her, shuffling from foot to foot nervously and wringing her hands.

"Sweetheart what's the matter?" Georg rushed out of bed to meet her in his concern, taking her hands and forgetting all about his state of undress. He prayed she wasn't getting cold feet. Had she changed her mind? Did she want to go back to the abbey?

Her eyes widened and raked over his body and he muttered a sudden apology for his state of undress, moving away from her.

"No! Don't.." She burst out a little too loudly as he reached for a robe, causing him to stop in his tracks and raise his eyebrows in surprise, "I... I like you this way."

He said nothing but simply observed her, becoming painfully aware of the quickening of her pulse at the base of her neck and the darkening of her eyes.

"Ohhh this is exactly what I'm talking about!" She suddenly exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration and plonking herself down on the edge of the bed, her brow creased with worry.

"What is, my love?" Georg frowned, moving closer.

She made a point of looking away from his body as she wrung her hands in her lap again, battling with herself over what to say.

"Maria," she met his gaze, her frown deepening, "you can talk to me about anything darling."

"Ohh I just.. When I'm with you I feel all these new things.. I can't stop feeling all these things I've never felt before! I don't understand, but I find I want to know more.. what's happening to me! I... It's wonderful but horrible all at once!"

She was becoming increasingly more flustered and Georg was becoming increasingly more confused by every word.

"What is it Maria? What is it you're feeling? Maybe I can help," He pressed gently. Was she feeling scared? Overwhelmed? Confused? He didn't want her to struggle with it alone.

"I feel.. Hot. All over," she whispered, blushing deeply, "I feel.. Feverish. Like I can't breathe."

Georg felt his chest constrict with anticipation - she really had no idea that what she was feeling, what she was so innocently describing, was white hot lust.

"What.. What else do you feel?" He whispered, knowing he was treading dangerously. He attempted to calm himself but he was desperate to hear more, "you can tell me."

"I... I get.." She blushed even darker and his breath quickened waiting for her response, "I feel an ache.. A deep ache. And... Moisture..." She was crimson and his eyes were black with desire.

"Where.." He choked, his voice hoarse as he fought for control, struggling to keep the beast inside from overtaking the gentlemanly disciplinarian.

"Here.." She hesitated shamefully before placing a hand at the apex of her thighs and she gave a small whimper at the contact. If it wasn't the most erotic thing he'd ever seen.

"Oh god.." He muttered, transfixed. Her floor length nightgown hid what he so desperately wanted to see but the way her legs slightly parted as she placed her hand on herself nearly undid him. He was suddenly extremely concerned about the lack of discretion his undergarments would allow him but she hadn't yet noticed. He felt deep down that he should stop her before she unknowingly led him into the fire, but his tongue seemed to stick to the roof of his mouth.

"And... And I feel empty.. Like I need something.. To alleviate the ache.." She still hadn't removed her hand and he wondered if he'd imagined it when he thought he'd seen her absentmindedly shift her fingers against herself, "i feel swollen and.. Sensitive and... It's exquisite but also painfully frustrating.."

He couldn't tear his eyes away and his mouth went dry when her eyes fluttered closed, her hand shifting very faintly again. She seemed completely unaware she was doing it and it drove him to the edge of sanity.

"It makes me want to..." She blushed again unable to finish her sentence.

"Tell me," he commanded a little too roughly, unable to hide his arousal as she opened her eyes and looked at him for the first time since her confession. Her eyes drifted lower - she had seen the evidence of his thoughts but to his surprise it didn't seem to startle her.

She whimpered again, "It makes me want to touch it," she whispered, her eyes holding his gaze despite the shame he could see pooling in them, "what I really want is for you to touch it.."

He groaned at her confession and fought hard to stop his hand from moving to his own groin of its own accord. Despite his desperation, he knew how much it meant to her to wait until they were married and he wasn't going to jeopardise that.

"Maria darling you have no idea how beautiful you are and how difficult it is to stay away from you but you know I can't do that... As much as I want to, we can't until we're married," it took all his strength to say it and he cursed his own conscience as her legs seemed to part ever so slightly wider of their own accord.

He swallowed hard, "But just because I can't touch you Maria, doesn't mean..." The words were out of his despicable mouth before the gentleman in him had a chance to protest. Propriety meant that he couldn't alleviate her frustration but that didn't mean she couldn't...

"There's no shame in what you want to do my darling," he whispered, "If it's too much of a struggle.. If It's too difficult to fight it..I understand. And you are breathtaking," he didn't want her to ever think that exploring her beautiful body was a sin. He would never have forced her or pressured her to explore her sexuality but here she was, exploring it entirely of her own accord and the anticipation made him throb with need.

"I don't know what to do to make it go away.." She murmured, her brow creased with anguish.

"I think you do sweetheart.. I think your body is telling you what it needs."

he almost choked on his own words when she suddenly began unbuttoning her nightgown almost frantically.

"Oh my god," he breathed as he took a step back and fell into a sitting position on the sofa facing the bed, unable to look away as his fiancé exposed her breasts and took them in her hands, her head thrown back and her breathing ragged as though she had fought this urge for far too long.

He sat on his hands until they were numb, willing himself not to touch as he watched her pull her nipples erect, before unbuttoning the rest of her nightgown and letting it pool on the floor at the foot of the four poster. She wore no underwear and as she lay back on the bed and spread her legs wide, the wetness pooled there like an irresistible invitation, Georg realised his hand had somehow found his own length and was stroking it absentmindedly.

He watched, transfixed, as she lifted her head and saw what he was doing to himself, her eyes darkening even more so and a delectable moan escaping her lips. He felt his grip around himself tighten as he watched her hand descend her torso, eventually meeting her centre as she arched into her own touch, drawing small circles and panting with every stroke. His ex-postulant fiancé was pleasuring herself for the first time to the heights of rapture in front of him and the sight of her, naked and writhing on his bed, was threatening to consume him.

A guttural moan escaped him and his length jerked dangerously in his fist as her breathing hitched and she sunk two fingers inside. She arched further into the friction and gasped, fighting to reach some kind of bittersweet conclusion that she didn't yet understand.

He understood all right. He knew all too well what her body was fighting towards. His own body was fighting for the very same, entirely claiming him and making him ignore all reason. This was utter madness but she seemed more than enraptured by the experience and he was utterly powerless to stop either of them.

And yet, deep down, the man in him suddenly spoke above the beast and he realised that this quick fix, this desperate fumble born out of uncontrolled lust, was not how he wanted his bride to experience this pleasure for the first time. He loved her desperately and needed her on a primal level, he wanted to lead her into the flames, to hold her in his arms as they crossed the line into lovers, to be joined when she finally cried out from the pleasure. He needed all of her, body and soul.

"Maria.." He choked out, "Maria darling, wait.. Stop."

She froze and lifted her head from the bed, her chest heaving and her face crestfallen, eventually sitting up and pulling her nightgown across her body protectively.

"Oh darling please don't think I'm not utterly enraptured by the mere sight of you.. I can barely contain it," he reassured, getting up and pulling his shorts back on to go and take her hands in his.

Attempting to breathe through his still very evident arousal, he crouched in front of her and took her hands in his, desperately trying to ignore the moisture he felt against her fingers.

"Maria darling, as much as this feels wonderful and as much as it may alleviate the frustration for the time being, you must trust me when I say nothing beats the real thing.." He reassured her, "I feel like we're doing ourselves an injustice. You deserve to be taken to heaven and back, you deserve to be held and loved, and this just simply isn't the way sweetheart."

She looked at him with wide eyes still darkened with lust, and it took his breath away. She really was stunning.

She sighed defeatedly, and gave him a chaste kiss, "We're to be married in a week..." she murmured, stroking his cheek with one hand while the other clutched her nightgown closer to her body.

He smiled and kissed the hand that caressed him, wishing away the next seven days so he could finally hold her in his arms.

"I know my darling, and waiting until then will be difficult but it will also make it all the more spectacular, I can promise you that," he kissed her again, a slow drugging kiss that almost made him curse himself for stopping their actions. It took all his willpower not to push her back onto the bed and ravish her completely.

"I suppose you're right.." She sighed again, her cheeks still inflamed from her arousal, "I'll wait until our wedding night.. But until then, I'd like one more kiss.."

* * *

"That was... I just.. I'm..." Still fused together at the hips, sharing the oxygen around them through their panted breaths, the newlyweds basked in the afterglow of their passion.

Maria could hardly believe marital bliss could be so overwhelming and so exquisite. Her new husband kissed her swollen lips deeply again, swallowing her sighs as though they kept him alive. He was reminded of that fateful night a week ago when she had so desperately lost herself to her lust in his suite and she had proved every bit as eager on their wedding night, submitting to her body's needs without question or restraint. It had affected him deeply.

Their bodies were sweaty and intertwined, weeks of unspoken passion having peaked in a rush of tongues and lust and heat.

"I love you," Georg panted into the valley between her breasts where he rested his head, his breathing still ragged from the effect her body had had on him. It had taken all the discipline a career in the navy had taught him to resist temptation in the weeks leading up to the wedding and finally being able to touch the woman he loved had been overwhelming.

"I love you too darling," she whispered, stroking his thick hair to calm him, "that was simply..."

"Exquisite?" He lifted his head and smiled at her, a full smile that dimpled his cheeks in that way she adored, and he stroked his fingers down her neck affectionately.

They lay in comfortable silence in each others arms, stroking each others bare skin affectionately as they reflected on everything they had overcome in the months preceding their union.

"And you were right you know.." Maria broke the silence with a teasing smile.

"I'm always right sweetheart but to which particular fact are you referring?"

"Nothing beats the real thing..."

 **THE END**


End file.
